Will of the Heart
by celiamieraken
Summary: She thought she was weak. After all, the great Uchiha said that emotions blind you and lead you away from your real goal. But now, she felt a power surging through her veins. SasuxSaku. Rated T for language


AN: Italics are Sasuke's thoughts. Umm, disclaimer's at the bottom and explanation why I haven't been working on another story...Merry Christmas to everyone! Yeah yeah i'm 2 days late give it a rest. Enjoy! Love y'all. Inspired by pic i found on the internet.

* * *

She thought she was weak.

After all, the great Uchiha said that emotions blind you and lead you away from your real goal.

But why listen to the man who rejected her feelings from time to time, even when she pleaded him to stay or at least take her with him?

Why?

He left her on a cold, gray, stone bench.

He left her heart broken for Kami knows how long.

He re-appeared when it was her mission to retrieve him for his trial in Konoha.

And she failed to capture him.

She was yet too weak to harm her love.

But now, she felt a power surging through her veins.

It's been years and Tsunande-sama assigned the same mission from four years ago.

To retrieve him for a trial.

She challenged her inner-self and started to drive herself by the determination to get him.

But she had one last request.

She wished to do it alone.

Naruto protested, but after receiving a death glare that he has seen for so many years, he knew she meant it.

Tsunande was somewhat suspicious but complied.

She put her gloves on, filled her pouch with kunais and paper bombs and other such things.

She walked into the woods.

Sensing his chakra and catching the similar blue-black tone of his hair, she called out to him.

"I know you're there, Uchiha."

His eyes widened in surprise when she used his last name.

"You know what I want. Get down from that tree."

He jumped down, only to find her staring at the ground, bangs guarding her expression.

"Impressive, Sakura."

Hearing her name slipping off his tongue almost made her want to turn back.

But _almost._

She looked him in the eye, not feared by the blazing red of his Sharingan.(spelling?)

He was shocked to see so much determination in hurting him then seeing the love for him.

She warily took out a kunai.

He took a battle stance.

The fight began.

Even though it was merely chakra-filled punches and kicks, she managed to slice him across the cheek.

The blood flew from the wound and his blood landed on _her_ cheek.

His eyes widened once more at how she could actually hurt him. Did he really let his guard down so quickly?

And then he saw it.

_His_ trademark smirk formed on _her _lips.

While processing what just happened, she disappeared and it was too late for him to realize that he lost.

She held a kunai at his neck, pressing it against his albino skin as if daring him to move.

But being a Uchiha, his ego and pride refused to let him acknowledge that he just lost to the girl that was his former teammate.

"My, my, Sakura, you've improved in the past four years."

She chuckled darkly.

"You really think that I wouldn't be able to hurt you because of my love for you?"

His silence signaled an agreement.

She chuckled darkly again.

"Don't get me wrong, my love for you has never gone."

Before he could control his motives, his eyes were clouded with confusion.

"It's my love that drove me to get you, meaning that I knew if I brought you back to Konoha, you would be able to find light again."

"But you're still the same cold-hearted son of a bitch."

His face filled with shock at hearing the innocent little Sakura curse.

His finger moved involuntarily, causing her to press the cold metal harder against his skin.

Before he could comprehend anything, he passed out.

Buzzes ran through his ears, the warmth of healing chakra on his skin…

A common punch to the head, but not too harshly.

Tears that were always there on his head, or was it rain?

But the one thing he felt the most was the small hand holding his.

It would go slack at times.

If it was only a slash across the cheek, why was it like he was in a coma?

When she had fought him, her punches and kicks took out his chakra, something she had achieved herself knowing it would weaken him.

But he was too caught up in the differences to notice his chakra fading during the fight.

His eyelids were heavy as he opened them, looking sideways, adjusting to the brightness of the light.

The small hand that held his abruptly left.

Through his cloudy vision, he saw pink.

Pink hair, he saw, the color of cherry blossoms.

In his mind, he could only think,

'_Is that Sakura?'_

She ripped her hand from holding his, hearing him groan as he woke.

"S-s-sa..ku..ra..?"

She stiffened.

"Uchiha."

"Hn."

Great. He still had enough energy to revert back to his grunts that could mean anything.

"You should know that I am the head nurse."

"Hn."

"Your chakra has almost returned to its full status. You will be in the hospital for another few days."

Silence.

"Then you will face your punishments in the trial."

"Hn."

She looked at his face as he fell asleep again.

A bandage covered the mark that she had scratched upon his flawless face.

She made it into a scar so he could know that she wasn't the same anymore.

She stood up and left.

Naruto went in.

"I know you can hear me, teme."

'_Yes, I can, dobe.'_

"You shouldn't have left."

'_Why not?'_

"Sakura-chan and I both had to suffer the pain of your loss. Sai was a lousy replacement. You turned to the dark side. Don't tell me you turned to the dark side so you could get cookies."

'_Hn. Maybe I did. But all I got a was a slut and some other idiots.'_

"She cried. She cut herself. She locked herself up in her room."

'_Sakura? She cut herself?'_

"She almost died."

'_NANI?'_

The electrocardiogram's **beep** noises' speed rose a little.

"Ah, good teme. At least you're not THAT cold-hearted."

'_What is that supposed to mean?'_

"Anyways, she was about to jump off a cliff and—"

The beeping's speed once again rose.

"Geez, chill. Listen to the rest of it."

The beeping's speed somewhat decreased.

"Anyways, Tsunande-baa-chan and a few other ninjas got there in time and prevented her from doing so. They trained her, day and night so she could get her mind off of you."

'_I guess it worked?'_

"There was a time where I felt like the old Sakura-chan was back. She got bubbly again and did reckless things-not like that, and we tried not to mention you around her, afraid that she was gonna go back into her depression state and Kami knows we didn't want that."

'_I would sure as hell not want that. Sakura and depression? Those two don't exactly mix.'_

"But then we had the mission of retrieving you four years ago."

"She had that look of determination when it was assigned and I stayed back to tell Tsunande-baa-chan that it was just too early. We had just gotten the old Sakura-chan back and she wouldn't be able to do this because going back to her old self meant that she loved you with her being again."

'I'm starting to regret rejecting her feelings for me…nani…what's this feeling that clenches my heart? I remember feeling this before the Uchiha clan got massacred…could it be…'

Naruto burst into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Teme, is that BLUSH I see on your face? Tee's got feelings for Sakura-chan!"

'Shut up, dobe.'

"I can imagine you punching me right now if I said that and telling me to shut the hell up. First sign of life from _the _Uchiha Sasuke! HAHAHAHA!"

He had the strength to sit up and punch the dobe.

Of course, said dobe was too caught up in laughter to notice that the teme moved and just punched him.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"THAT WAS FOR SAYING I HAD FEELINGS FOR SAKURA!"

"STOP LYING TO YOURSELF!"

"I—"

He stopped. Was he lying to himself?

"Gotcha there, teme."

"Shut up, dobe."

"Glad to see you've come back to normal."

"Well, almost," restating after receiving a death glare from him, on the verge of activating his Sharingan and having another fight. Like hell he cared if it was in a hospital.

Both stopped glaring at each other when the door opened and Sakura stepped in.

"Sorry to disturb the somewhat brotherly reunion, visiting hours is over, Naruto."

"No problem, Sakura-chan! I'll go see Hinata instead! She even talks more than teme here!"

Narrowly avoiding a punch from said teme, Naruto walked out to see his girlfriend.

She closed the door.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hn."

"Dammit, Uchiha, if you don't give me any other answer besides your little grunt, I will take out your chakra and you'll be cooped up in this hospital with ME as YOUR nurse for another two months. I don't think you want that, do you, Uchiha?"

"Fine."

"Finally, a coherent answer from the emo, cold-hearted, egotistical, son of a bitch, bastard."

"I'M NOT COLD-HEARTED!"

"HOW SO?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

She slumped into the chair and smirked.

"That's what I thought."

He slumped back into the hospital pillow, admitting defeat.

Uchihas never admitted defeat.

Looks like something went wrong in Sasuke's pride genes.

"Sakura, I—"

"Save it."

"No, I—"

"Save. It."

"But, I—"

"I said SAVE IT! I don't need to listen to your rejections anymore! I don't need to listen to your voice! I don't need to listen to anything you say in fear of leading me on! To ever think I had feelings for you…foolish little girl…what the hell was I thinking?"

"Sakura…"

She looked up and he saw tears forming in her eyes.

The one time he hated seeing her cry.

She stood up and walked to the door.

"Goodnight, Uchiha."

"Stop calling me that."

He flew behind her, somehow finding the strength to move as fast as he could, his breath tickling her neck.

It sent shivers down her spine, but she composed herself before it could show.

"Whatever, Uchiha."

He grabbed her wrist and spun her around, hands gripping her upper arms.

"You're hurting me."

He loosened up a little bit and leaned forward until their faces were at most one inch apart.

"You're hurting _me_."

Once again, Uchihas never admitted they're hurt.

Something was definitely wrong.

"Let go of me."

"No."

"Uchiha…" she snarled.

"I'll let you go…if you say my name."

She thought it wasn't much. Saying his name wasn't much.

"Sasuke, let me go."

He smirked-oh that smirk of his-

"That's not what you used to call me."

Her inner-self made faces of disgust.

"Fine. Sasuke-_kun , _please let me go."

He let go of her. That was enough for him.

For now.

* * *

AN: Sequel? 15 reviews and I'll post another chapter for this sequel. Inspired by a picture I found on the internet. I love the pic. I know I'm working on another story (Running Towards Nothing, Bleach fic, Pairing: Karin and Toushiro) but I have a writer's block and also trying to forget this kid.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did, Sasuke wouldn't be such a bastard and confessed his feelings by now to Sakura. Naruto would be with Hinata and all those other good pairings that I'm too lazy to type now.

I hope you enjoyed the story.

Remember: 15 reviews = Sequel! Please read my other stories.

Click the review button please.

knifestabkillblood102110

PS. Alerts of any kind are good too like "fav author" or "Fav story" or "Story alert" or "Author alert" are nice too...NO PRESSURE! I love you guys! ^_^


End file.
